


352: brief und zeit

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing Persons, Returning Home, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Lama Jinyoung menunggu kepulangannya, yang mengarungi lautan bersama dengan kapal kebanggaan, yang selalu tiba di rumah dengan tulisan tangan.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	352: brief und zeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
352: “ _I’ve loved you for years._ ”

  
_Dengar, pasangan hidupku._   
_Tetaplah taruh kepercayaanmu di punggungku._   
_Yang dapat membuatku beralih hanyalah ombak menghantam geladak._   
_Aku bermalam di atasnya; hari, minggu, bulan, tahun._   
_Kita tak pernah senang menunggu._   
_Namun, nanti, aku tidak akan hadir hanya dengan sebuah surat lagi._

Tukang surat masih berdiri di depannya, memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Jinyoung berubah dari gembira menjadi sendu. Surat di tangan, kertasnya kuning mirip daun layu, dengan tulisan tinta hitam bersambung, tampak bergetar ketika ia telah tuntas hingga ke kata terakhir. Jinyoung memejamkan mata, mengambil napas, berterima kasih kepada si tukang surat dan ia pergi dengan topi terangkat sebagai tanda hormat.

Jinyoung masuk dan bersandar di pintu. Ia meletakkan surat di dada, sekira orang yang menulis surat itu dapat mendengar detak jantungnya; kesedihannya—betapa ia merindukan insan yang lama tak kembali. Sebulan, kah? Setahun, kah? Jinyoung bahkan lupa kapan waktu tepatnya Jaebeom pamit pergi mengantarkan orang-orang di pelayaran. Lelaki itu mungkin sekarang berada di atas geladak, dengan angin laut menghantam wajah dan rambut, seragam pelautnya begitu gagah, matanya kokoh melihat ke depan seakan berurusan dengan kawan, atau bisa saja, musuh lama.

Jaebeom selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menulis surat. Dengan kata-kata puitis yang mampu membuat Jinyoung berubah menjadi raja. Dulu setiap hari, kini ada halat berhari-hari. Jinyoung berusaha mengerti. Ada hal yang harus diprioritaskan; Jinyoung dapat menjadi yang kedua, atau ketiga, atau seterusnya. Ketika malam tiba, terutama saat ia beranjak ingin lelap, keegoisan itu hadir menyapa seperti setan dalam mimpi buruk. Namun, sekali lagi, Jinyoung harus mengerti.

Ruang tengah hunian ini dulunya adalah markas utama. Tempat mereka berceloteh, entah bermanfaat atau hanya sekadar memecah sunyi. Dekapannya adalah yang terbaik sedunia. Hangat dan menenangkan. Jinyoung selalu merasa aman ketika Jaebeom melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, bernapas di belakang telinganya, membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat wajahnya memerah, terus seperti itu hingga mereka terhempas di atas kasur, lalu menertawakan satu sama lain ketika matahari tiba merangsek esok.

Ini adalah surat Jaebeom yang kesekian kali. Mungkin terhitung lima puluh surat lebih ada dalam laci penyimpanan rahasia. Setiap kali tukang surat itu datang, Jinyoung selalu berharap itu akan menjadi surat terakhir, lalu Jaebeom benar-benar tiba di depannya. 

Beserta dekapnya yang ia damba detik ke detik.

* * *

  
_Hari ini kapalku disambut camar, lagi._   
_Ada banyak pria dan wanita menggunakan busana borjuis._   
_Leher dan jari dihias untaian emas dan akik._   
_Orang-orang itu menari._   
_Bukan hanya kau, aku pun berharap ini akan menjadi surat terakhir._   
_Memikirkanmu._   
_Hari ini aku minum sendirian, di pelabuhan, lagi._

Jinyoung memasukkan surat tadi ke dalam laci kecil, ia bergabung dengan surat-surat lain yang disusun rapi ke atas. Hari ini stempel surat bergambar sebuah gedung, entah berada di negeri mana Jaebeom saat ini.

Di bawah laci, ada laci lagi. Buku album disimpan di sana. Jinyoung menatap kovernya, yang bergambar bunga-bunga. Ia ragu, ingin membuka kembali memori lalu terjebak dalam kenangannya, atau biarkan saja dulu, nanti kalau sudah ingin mati baru dibuka. Burung gagak memekik, Jinyoung terkejut dan buku tadi terhempas. Terbuka, pada sebuah foto yang membuat Jinyoung menelusuri jejak masa lalu. Ketika ia dan Jaebeom menghabiskan uang yang selama ini mereka tabung untuk sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir jalan. Rumah yang kini Jaebeom tinggal, menyisakan Jinyoung yang setiap hari merista akan kepulangannya.

Mereka berdiri, dengan lengan saling merangkul pinggang, di depan rumah yang baru saja dibeli. Senyumnya begitu merekah, mereka bahagia, Jinyoung percaya itu adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia yang pernah terwujud. Ia ingat Jaebeom menggendongnya dari sudut ke sudut, memperlihatkan setiap isi di dalam, kebanggaan ada di wajahnya, Jaebeom terus saja menuturkan bagaimana ia ingin mendekor rumah ini nanti ketika uang di kantung sudah mencukupi.

Jinyoung tidak sengaja tersenyum. Mereka seperti pasangan yang baru ke luar dari gereja, menata kehidupan baru, nama baru, semua serba baru ketika mereka pindah ke rumah ini. Benar-benar langkah awal sebelum—

Jinyoung membuka lembar selanjutnya.

—sebelum Jaebeom melamarnya.

Momen itu tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan. Ia dan Jaebeom sedang berada di sebuah restoran, Jinyoung sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Jaebeom tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran bintang lima, dengan makanan mewah yang tidak mengenyangkan perut. Jaebeom sendiri menganga menatap potongan ikan kecil di atas piringnya, ia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia pesan. Setelah diskusi kecil tercipta, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai mie terdekat, memesan dua mangkuk ramyun besar, lalu berlomba siapa yang habis paling cepat.

_(“Rencananya, aku ingin melamarmu, memberimu cincin di restoran tadi, seperti yang ada di film-film, tapi aku justru mengacaukannya."_

_Jinyoung tersedak.)_

Itu adalah lamaran paling tidak keren yang pernah Jinyoung tahu. Jaebeom memberinya cincin dengan asal, kemudian meminta salah satu orang dari kedai tadi untuk memotret mereka dengan keadaan perut kembung sebab kekenyangan (Jaebeom menambah dua mangkuk lagi, memang monster).

Lain kali, ketika Jaebeom tiba, entah kapan, ia ingin mengajak lelaki itu pergi ke kedai tadi, hanya sebagai pengingat bahwa mereka pernah menjadi duo pengacau tak tahu malu.

* * *

  
_Aku mencintaimu sudah (terlalu) lama._   
_Bertahun-tahun tanpa henti._   
_Dan tidak pernah satu kali pun berpikir kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama._   
_Aku menjadi budak, kau menjadi budak._   
_Satu sama lain._   
_Selalu._   
_Tunggu aku mengetuk pintu._   
_Setelah itu, tidak akan lagi kau terima surat-surat ini._

Lembar itu baru Jinyoung buka empat hari setelah tukang surat mengantarkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kelas berkebun yang Jinyoung geluti beberapa hari terakhir. Sebagai pengisi waktu luang daripada hanya berdiam diri, daripada hanya merindu tanpa tahu kapan rindunya disambut, jadi ia mencari selingan dikala menunggu kepulangan kirana hati.

Jinyoung lantas tersenyum membaca kalimat ketiga.

Jaebeom benar.

Tanpa perlu memberitahu, Jaebeom mengerti betul apa yang terjadi dalam hatinya, yang selamanya terbubuh nama Lim Jaebeom dan tidak mudah terganti. Seperti ditancap, lalu diikat, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam brankas yang ditanam ke dalam liang dalam; nama itu akan selalu berada di sana hingga Jinyoung dimakan usia.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena baru bisa membaca surat setelah beberapa hari terlewat. Jinyoung tidak kecewa kali ini, justru begitu riang. Berulang kali ia membaca isi surat, atas ke bawah, atas ke bawah, lagi, lagi, ia cerna satu demi satu kata, ia bayangkan Jaebeom menulis surat ini dengan susah payah karena lelaki itu tidak terlalu pandai merangkai kata, tetapi tetap berusaha demi menyenangkan Jinyoung, pipinya bersemu, menghangat—duh, bagaimana mungkin tidak makin cinta?

Hari ini Jinyoung mendapatkan bibit pohon tomat baru hasil dari kelas berkebun pagi tadi. Pohon tomat itu ia tanam di halaman belakang, berderetan dengan mawar yang baru tumbuh sebunga, dan kembang sepatu kaca. Ia tertawa geli, sepertinya ia salah meletakkan. Tidak serasi, bunga bertemu buah.

“Jaebeom mungkin tidak akan suka dengan ini.”

Jinyoung berdiri, melepas sarung tangan yang penuh dengan tanah. Ia mengelap peluh di kening, lalu berkacak pinggang menatap pohon tomat yang baru ia tanam.

“Kenapa aku tidak suka?”

“Sebab, di sebelahnya ada mawar dan kembang sepatu kaca, tidak cocok.”

“Cocok-cocok saja.”

Jinyoung menggeleng. “Tidak, tidak. Aku akan memindahkannya ke sebelah sana nanti, dekat kantung semai cabai. Kau mau membantuku?”

“Tentu.”

Jinyoung berbalik, melewati seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. “Baiklah, sekarang pasang sarung tanganmu, kau tidak ingin tanganmu itu dipenuhi telur cacing, ‘kan?”

“Ya, Jinyoung.”

Detik itu Jinyoung menyadari seluruhnya. Ada suara yang sudah lama ia nanti, terdengar begitu jelas di telinga, seakan-akan orang yang memiliki suara itu berada di dekatnya, tetapi itu terdengar mustahil.

Benar, ‘kan?

“Aku mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada yang membukakannya. Lalu aku mendengar suara di halaman belakang, dan aku menemukanmu sedang menggerutu tentang pohon tomat. Maaf tidak menyapamu segera, padahal aku pergi sangat lama. Intinya—Jinyoung, aku pulang.”

Jinyoung menatap wajah yang sekian lama hanya bisa ia tatap lewat album foto, wajah yang menjadi pengusik tidur setiap malamnya. Kalimat aku pulang begitu sederhana dan kasual, namun Jinyoung mendengarnya bagai sebuah keajaiban.

“Jaebeom.” Nadanya ketir, ada ketidakpercayaan, “kau pulang.”

“Benar.”

“Kau benar-benar pulang, kau—ada di sini, di hadapanku.” Jinyoung melangkah pelan, ia mengangkat tangannya, menggapai dada lelaki itu. Ia menyentuhnya, ini terasa begitu nyata, dan asli, Jinyoung masih saja terheran-heran. “Oh, astaga.”

“Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung ternganga, “Kau ... Jaebeom.”

“Ya, aku Jaebeo—“

“Aku ingin menangis.”

“Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu.” Jaebeom lantas memeluknya erat. “Aku baru saja pulang setelah lima tahun pergi, jangan sambut aku dengan air mata.”

“Jaebeom, aku tidak bisa menahannya.”

“Jinyoung.”

“Jaebeom—haha, aku benar-benar menangis, lihat air mataku. Aku tidak mau menjadi cengeng, tapi ... tapi mereka keluar begitu saja.”

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah di sini. Kau tidak akan merasakan derita yang sama lagi.”

Jinyoung mendorong Jaebeom, pelukan itu terlepas, ia menangkup wajah yang telah lama dirindukan. Memperhatikan mata, hidung, bibir yang tidak berbeda sejak dulu, hanya saja rambutnya agak lebih panjang, kapan terakhir kali ia mencukurnya?

“Bagaimana penampilanku?” tanyanya setengah bercanda.

“Masih seperti Jaebeom tercinta.”

“Oh, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom beringsut maju, menciumnya lembut seraya memejamkan mata.

Semua surat yang dikirimkan Jaebeom seakan ia utarakan dalam ciumannya, Jinyoung dapat merasakan, mereka memburu seperti kijang berlarian di padang sabana, ia tersenyum disela cium. Diam-diam berdoa semoga ini bukan mimpi belaka.

Jaebeom, setelah itu, benar-benar tidak pernah mengirimkan surat lagi.

Karena ia telah tiba, dan untuk selamanya tidak akan pergi lagi.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
